


On Ice

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Double Drabble, Gen, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: “He who cannot put his thoughts on ice should not enter into the heat of dispute.”





	On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to write "Exacty Double Drabble" and the Wednesday prompt:
> 
> “He who cannot put his thoughts on ice should not enter into the heat of dispute.” ~ Friedrich Nietzsche

“He who cannot put his thoughts on ice should not enter into the heat of dispute.”

Nietzsche, despite being a squib, brilliantly captured the ethos of a true Slytherin. It was something that Lucius's father had taught him since the cradle. It was something that Lucius had similarly attempted to impart to Draco.

Let the other side feel the heat. Keep your head and your heart ice-cold and you will prevail. Most Purebloods were taught this way; at least the ones inclined to be sorted into Slytherin, which were really the only ones Lucius bothered to take seriously.

Of course, there were a few exceptions. The elder Black of Lucius's generation- that hotheaded Gryffindor- was a perfect example. Unfortunately, Lucius was coming to realize that his son was the exception of his own generation.

Draco's regular letters home made himself out to be the consummate Slytherin. However, Draco didn't seem to realize that Lucius had other, _accurate_ contacts at Hogwarts. Spouting off things that should be kept discrete, making claims he couldn't back up, and brazenly antagonizing the Boy-Who-Lived were not the ice-cold actions of a true Slytherin.

Lucius needed to do something about his Gryffindorish son. Before Potter did.


End file.
